Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the systems and methods for guiding, steering and advancing an invasive medical device in a patient.
Description of the Related Art
In cardiac electrophysiological procedures, mapping catheters are used to define the geometry of a coronary chamber and map its surface electrocardiogram. Mapping catheters contain an array of electrodes which are used for position location and sensing the surface electrical activity. For sensing electrical activity, these electrodes are either used individually or in differential pairs, depending upon the type of sensory hardware available. When the surface has been fully mapped, a mapping catheter is often used in conjunction with an ablation catheter to locate and deliver therapeutic treatment at specific locations. The mapping catheter is returned to the area of interest, and the electrogram at each electrode or electrode pair is observed on the data recorder to determine the precise location along the mapping catheter for treatment. The ablation catheter is then guided independently to that location to deliver radiofrequency energy. Unfortunately, mapping of the heart chamber using prior art systems is a time-consuming process that increases the cost and risk of ablation procedures. The mapping process is complicated by the fact that the walls of a beating heart, not stationary, and the surgeon using traditional mapping catheters, does not have adequate control of the distal end of the catheter.